The present disclosure herein relates to a charged particle generation device and a target unit, and more particularly, to a charged particle generation device and a target unit having improved charged particle generation efficiency.
Unlike X-ray or gamma ray treatment methods, since charged particle treatment methods may accurately attack cancer cells while minimizing damage to normal tissues, they are attracting attention as patient-friendly treatments. However, in relation to the currently used charged particle therapy device, since the size of the charged particle generation device is huge and the equipment is expensive to construct and operate, as a method of generating charged particles using a high-power pulse laser is proposed, it is expected that the size and price of the treatment device will be greatly reduced.
To develop a competitive laser ion accelerator for tumor therapy, a medical device is developed to treat the deep part of the body with the energy of the charged particle generated. However, most of the methods are currently being studied to increase the intensity of the laser light source to generate high energy charged particles.